Keepers of the void
by Jacx64
Summary: Negi Springfield lost to fate averuncus in battle. In a last effort to stop his evil plans Negi conjured up all the magic he could and stopped the time in Mundus Magicus. Three years later, someone starts back the time to seek his help.will turn M later
1. Three years

_Three years..._

"Ok guys you know the drill..."

_Three years ago__, Negi Springfield failed..._

"One of them is a keeper kill them all..."

_Three years ago Negi Springfield and som__e of his students from class 3-A of Mahora academy tried to put a stop to Fate Averuncus's plan to destroy the magical inhabitants of Mundus Magicus..._

"What if we don't find a jumper? What then sir?"

_Three years ago__, they got defeated, and, having no more choices, they made one last move. Conjuring all the power of his partner with in him Negi Springfield made it so that Fate would never succeed. He made it nothing would ever happen to Mundus Magicus._

"If none of them can jump the void then they will be acceptable losses"

"Yes sir!"

_Three years ago, Negi Springfield froze the flow of time of the magical world. He had succeeded in stopping Fate's__ plan._

The door of the classroom burst open...

_Two years ago the millennium tree exploded with magic sending wave of power to specific targets. Two years ago, the magical councils of earth found out that the ones that had been targeted by the tree possessed magical powers beyond comprehension..._

Five hooded men entered the class while the students and teacher remained shocked...

_During six months many of those who were blessed with these powers started acting rashly and exposed their selves. The magic associations tried their best to cover for them but eventually some normal humans found out. Of course no one believed them but they started making groups and hunting for proofs._

One lifted a spirit bow and shot towards a student sitting in the back of the class...

_Then one year and a half ago, those with super magic powers started dying.__ Using that much magic had completely drained them of any once of energy. When the last of the corrupted mages fell, one year ago the tree gave off another blast of magic, this time targeting the survivors, those hadn't abused their new found powers. The wave of magic took away this incredible strength and gave these users a new gift. They could now travel between the old world and Mundus Magicus._

Gently cocking his head to the side the student easily dodged the arrow that jammed itself into the wall behind him...

_When the new travelers first went to the new world they were shocked that while everyone seemed alive no__ne of them moved, even the sun stayed still. After a thorough investigation, the keepers of the void, as they now called themselves, stumbled upon Negi Springfield's group and discovered the reason of the stopped time. They discovered the thousand master's son's ultimate sacrifice._

"It's him! It's got to be him!" the man with the bow screamed

_It's been three years already..._

The five men ran towards the kid and quickly surrounded him...

The mages had surrounded the student.

_Three years and now it's come to this..._

Charging up their spells without taking notice of the ordinary students that were screaming and trying to get out, the mages attacked from all sides... and missed. The student had moved in blink of an eye and had shadow stepped behind the opponent holding the bow.

"How the hell?" the archer said, turning around.

No sooner had he finished his sentence that he was flying trough the class, crashing in a wall at the far end.

"Now, I get that you won't let the others go if I ask politely." The Jumper said calmly.

He was wearing a loose white long sleeved shirt that seemed to float around him due to the energy released by his body. His long blond hair that usually rested on his shoulders also freely floated in mid-air.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Another man screamed at him, while he lifted his sword to attack.

His ill-fated assault only got him a broken arm as the blow from the sword easily got diverted by the Keepers left hand while his right hand used to movements momentum to apply pressure on the elbow successfully popping it out of place. After that it was only a matter of pushing the assailant to the side.

"Must you really do this to yourselves?" The student, no more than seventeen let out a sigh.

This time two of the three that were left charged him at the same time, one with his bare hands, and the other with an electric dagger. Deflecting the attack of the dagger he redirected the blade towards the other opponent, which promptly got shocked into defeat. The teenager then proceeded to breaking the nose of the remaining enemy.

"Don't be stupid like the other ones. Leave now and I will not harm you." The student said, looking at the last man standing.

"Like hell! I'm not like these morons! You won't take me down that easily." And the last mage charged.

This one had observed the fight and when the kid tried to dodge the first punch, he launched his second one straight into the targets face. The student stumbled back word and fell on the ground. He got closer to examine the kid.

"I got him?" he kneeled down and turned the kid to find out that it was only a wooden puppet with the student's shirt on.

"Not really" said a voice close to his ears.

He turned around to see the kid standing in front of him. High glyphs of power ran across the student's body they twisted and turned around the kid like flames and emitted so much power it hurt the eyes to look at them directly.

"Who are you? It's impossible Magia Erebia as only been mastered by two mages! Evangeline is locked in Mahora and Negi... well we all know what happened to him!" the last man was shivering due to the amount of power being emitted by this kid's body.

_Three years since my cousin froze the Magical world..._

"My name is Nicolas Pike. However my adoptive name might not ring a bell. My name is Nicolas Springfield." The students looked at him directly.

"Springfield? Even if you're not lying, Negi still the help of Evangeline to learn this technique! The secret to Magia Erebia is only known by her after all!" the man was franticly looking for some place to hide.

"Magia Erebia? There you go again using that name... this not Magia Erebia. The dark magic is nothing but McDowell's pale imitation of the real deal. This is Magia Luminis." Nicolas said laughing at the desperation on the man face.

He turned his back and started walking away from the scene. Behind him everything; the desks the chairs and school material started getting back to their original space. Right before he walked the class, he snapped his fingers and the five men disappeared.

_Three years... and today I have to wake him from his crystal sleep._


	2. Blood tears of the ice queen

"Mahora Academy's Student Council wishes you a good new school year and reminds you that, even if today is the first day of the new semester, no excuses will be accepted for being late! Have a great day!"

As usual, a horde of late Girls were running towards their class. Everything was as if nothing had ever happened in Mahora's all girl section. Of course, for some the sky seemed a little less bright on this first day of school. As Takahata introduced himself to the girls of this year's 3-A he fought back nostalgic thoughts and looked out the window.

_It's been three years already... I should go talk to Evangeline; I know this affected her too._

At the same time, somewhere else on the school ground, inside of the tea club's house, the world most evil vampire was looking at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks that used to be so white were stained with red; she looked at her sleeves they were also smudged with spots of red, reminders of her failed attempt at hiding what she had been doing for the last hour. Evangeline A.K McDowell, the world most feared villain, the one that only the thousand master had been able to beat, had been crying. Immediately after the Keepers had brought back news of what Negi had done, Evangeline had surrounded herself in her thoughts and had refused to talk to anyone about it. The only one who she allowed to see her was Takahata because, in her mind, he was the only one worthy of understanding her loss. All the girls who had stayed behind had had their memories erased so no one remembered the child teacher of Mahora academy, no one but her and the faculty's mages. One exception had been made and today McDowell was anxious to get the blood of her face since Ayaka was bound to arrive at any moments.

_Now there's someone I can honestly say changed over the last few years. _She thought to herself.

The love struck stuck up fifteen years old class president had grown into a sober mature and depressed eighteen years old lady that the perpetual kid had learned to like.

Someone tapped on the door but it wasn't Ayaka, Takamishi walked in and turned towards Evangeline.

"You should wash your face before the blood dries up. Were you expecting someone or can we talk?" He handed her a tissue as he sat down near the tea table.

"I am expecting Yukihiro any time now, but you can stay and chat it's been a while see you two saw each other" She took the tissue and put some water on it before cleaning her face.

As they both sat down, Ayaka entered the little house with her usual sad expression on her face. When she saw Takahata she tried to smile a bit but the heart wasn't there.

"Hey how are you guys?" She said while sitting down.

"There's been another attack today, word is the Keeper was seventeen and in a class full of students his age...non magician students..." Takahata said studying the reaction of both his former students.

"Seventeen? They're getting reckless. Did the association have any problems wiping the memories of the students involved? Did the kid die painfully?" Evangeline asked careful not shock Ayaka with to detailed questions."

"That's the thing... he survived. When the magic association of Canada arrived, all the students were out of the school on a 'fire drill' they found the Keeper in the school packing his stuff. The class had been cleaned and the students involved had no memory of the fight" Takahata replied.

"You mean to tell me that an anti-jumper assault group was single-handedly taken out by a seventeen year old! What about the bodies of the attackers?"Ayaka asked, surprised.

"The bodies were nowhere to be found and, when he was questioned about that, the kid only said that they had been taken care of and that they wouldn't cause any more trouble" Takahata apprehended what was going to come next.

"What a curious little boy. Did he happen to say anything else?" Evangeline's curiousness had taken over her.

"yeah, one more thing, that's why I needed to talk to you he said 'tell the queen of ice that the golden pupil and his wings of white will soon return in need of her training, for he might just be able to accomplish what the father promised her' and then he jumped to the new world He was hoping that Evangeline would confirm his doubts about what that meant.

Evangeline got up and walked towards the window were the sun could be seen setting over the horizon. After a few minutes she turned back towards them, a single line of blood rolling against her right cheek "It's about time they came home"


	3. The end of the picture

The silent gaze of the still sun beamed over his shoulders and inanimate characters filled the streets, as if he had just walked into a picture of a perfect day. Nicolas wandered the market's streets, looking for the hundredth time at a merchant and a browser fighting over the price of a little statuette the merchant held in his hands. He took his time because, even if he was not affected by stop this world had come to, he knew that little to no time would have passed in the old world when he came back.

He walked down those paths he had walked a thousand times and looked at everyone just standing there, full of life and yet not moving for three years. Sadness was in his heart because every single one of these beings had a life, a story to tell, and he would've wanted to know all of them, to see their lives unfold, but the time would only be put back in its place once and at that time he would be somewhere else.

As he reached the edge of the city, he looked down on his destination, the ruins of Ostia and, stepping over the safety barrier near the edge of the cliff the city was perched on, he took a step forwards and let himself plummet towards the ground, a couple of miles further down. Gently creating an air cushion under him, he progressively slowed down until he had reached the ground. Once he shrugged of the bit of dust that had landed on his shoulders, he went straight ahead into the ruins.

_This should be interesting..._

He was there. Around him was a vast clearing and in front was one of the greatest magical battles in history, frozen in its tracks, though that battle would have to wait until later. In the center of the clearing a small ten years old surrounded by a bunch of fifteen years old girls; on the outside, every from lesser demons to Fate Averuncus. Walking between them Nicolas finally stopped right next to Negi.

"_I call upon thee spirit of the void; make the bridge between our worlds. I summon thee breath of life: infused thy bodies with what was torn from them__. And I order thee wheels of time to wake from thy slumber and pick up what you left behind! MAGISTERIALIS INCANTATUM VOITI! TEMPERIALIS FLUX CONTINUUM!_" Nicolas chanted, preparing for the commotion that would come next.

As he screamed the last word of the spell the sound of loud thunder filled the air.

_Here we go..._

Sorry for the small chapter but the next one is going to be a bit longer and quite harder to write since every things is going to happen at the same time( the battle with Fate, the effects of time returning to normal, Fate's miserable attempt to hurt Nicolas and Nicolas having to fight with some heavy demons)

See ya next time!


	4. Incredible power

So heres my third chapter for this Negima fanfic it took while because of computer problems and also this was my first shot at actual fighting(however small) and i found extremely trickier than i initially thought it would be. in other words feel free to review and correct any mistakes you might have found.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima/Negi Magister Magi or whatever you might call... although it would be awesome if I did...

* * *

One heart beat.

_Nothing..._

Two heart beats...

_Did I fail?_

Three heart beats...

"Negi Watch out!"Asuna screamed.

The kid was shoved to the side by his partner as an explosion went off where he stood a few seconds ago.

"What's going on? The spell should have been finished by now!"Setsuna yelled while slicing the demon in front of her in half.

By pure instinct Negi activated Magia Erebea in thunder god mode and pulverized an enemy to the left. His mind was racing as fast as it could. Had he failed the spell? No, he had even felt the last surge of power, yet here they stood as if nothing had happened. Did Fate possess power that could stop a spell of this magnitude in its tracks? Noticing movement to the rear, he charged up an attack while turning around, his fist blazing with power.

"Now now, I'm not the enemy!"A hooded teenager stood in front of him; Negi's fist stopped by one of his fingers.

A high pitch noise passed right between them and something to their left exploded, sending dust and ashes flying in the air.

"I won't do you or your friends any harm, but they will" The stranger snapped his fingers and the two demons behind him were simply vaporized."Now you should try holding out here while i take care of the big bad one okay?"

Before the child teacher could put a single word the stranger had disappeared. Turning back to his friends, he spotted Nodoka and Yue being surrounded and charged in. Sliding between the legs of a lesser demon he shot bolts of lightning at two of them, killing one and crippling the other. He then shadow stepped on the shoulder of a third one and sent a flying kick to the head of a demon on the left while using the one he had teleported to as a launching platform. In mid-air he turned around and literally boosted trough the last demon.

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning to his students.

"They won't be for long Negi" Fate's voice was heard trough the echoes of battle, which died immediately after he spoke.

All attacks had stopped and in the middle of the lesser demons and other monstrosities stood a young boy of white and grey hair. Fate walked between the bodies of the demons while talking.

"I will commend your valiant efforts to foil my plans but it is now clear that whatever you were trying to accomplish failed and now, unless you surrender, I will kill every last one of yo-" Fate stopped talking as a hooded form appeared in front of him.

"So you're the famous Fate? I've heard a lot about you, can't say I'm impressed... unfortunately; I didn't come here to talk to an old relic of the past. I came for the Negi boy and his friends." Nicolas turned away from a stunned Averruncus and started making his way towards the equally stunned group of Mahora academy, any demons in his path simply disappearing without even being touched.

As he made his way towards the group, an explosion of power erupted behind him; Fate, who had apparently not liked being dismissed like he had been, charged Nicolas with all his powers hoping to obliterate to source of this humiliation. Nicolas turned around only to receive Fate's fist crashing in his face at a colossal speed. The wave of power levelled everyone around them; the ground cracked and caved in under them like a meteor crater. Nicolas, however, didn't moved an inch, didn't even flinch.

"Now, I can't have you make a scene" Nicolas snapped his fingers and everything Fate, his team, his army...everything just disappeared.

The wind blew on the plains were once stood an army of sizeable proportions. Negi, his class and Kotaro stood there mouth open wide in astonishment. Surprisingly, none of them were harmed, minus a bruise or two.

"This should hold him for a while... now back to business." Nicolas turned towards the stunned group and prepared for the reactions that would slowly but inevitably come after the shock dissipated... and it came.

All at once the group started screaming/menacing/asking questions all in a blur of words that no one could've understood. After the wave of sound started diminishing Negi stepped forward, slowly regaining composure tugging on his collar which suddenly seemed very much tighter around his neck

"Who the hell are you? I mean were did Fate go? What was that unbelievable power coming from you? AND WHY AM I GETTING CHOKED BY MY T-SHIRT?" Negi was now pulling on his collar with both hands to still be able to breath; everyone else seemed to struggle with the same problem.

"This should take care of that" Nicolas waved his hand and all their clothes took a considerably bigger size. "We need to talk about something much more important than killer clothes... the spell you tried to cast... congratulations... it worked a bit too well, but it worked. R bIt's been three years already but now it would seem that the world needs your help once again. Oh! And concerning the clothes it's your bodies taking back the 3 years they missed but really we need to get you somewhere safe before talking about this in greater details."

As Nicolas finished talking a great wave of power washed over them almost make them fall down, even Nicolas flinched at the shockwave.

"What was that!" Negi asked scared of the answer

"Greater demons... kill enough lesser ones and a big daddy comes out... and, judging by the force of that wave, we either have a dozen of them or one very _very_ nasty one headed our way" Nicolas turned to the kid teacher "I need you to cast the strongest barrier spell you know and ask your friends to pitch in ALL their energy... you should all huddle together that way you will have less area to cover...now!"

Negi concentrated as the group squeezed together, He started feeling a great amount of power flowing through him and when he thought they had given him all the energy they could spare he realized they hadn't even pitched in yet. _When did I get that much power?_ The wave of power from his comrades went crashing into him. _So much power. Once _he casted the strongest barrier spell he had ever seen, Nicolas gave a nod of approbation but he knew it wouldn't be enough so he pitched in and added another barrier spell over them, this one over thirty times stronger then what Negi had come up with.

When that was done he walked away from them and started chanting and weaving the biggest spell he knew, knowing that it would only slow down what was coming after them.

A few short seconds later, a single man appeared in front of Nicolas. All dressed in a black trench coat complete with the melon hat, he simply waited for the teenager to speak.

"How nice of you to drop by..._Lucifer_" Nicolas said.

* * *

duh duh duhhhhhh! so that's it for this time. I'm sorry it wasn't sooner... but now that my internet/computer/personnal life problem are over it should be a montly update...let's hope.


	5. Lucifer's warning

Oh my god! an other review! well this is this month's update and since it's coming in early there might be one more before december

To answer the question that was asked: there will be Negi/pretty much every one else (but especially, Asuna, Nodoka and the last OC that will be introduced in a few chaps), also Nicolas/Evangeline pairings but of course there might be others I haven't thought of or suggestions (that are of course very much welcome)

And to go back on the future M warning in the summary, this does not mean sex...it means blood,violence,sexual references,bad language and maybe WAAAY down the line some citrus flavored scene.

Any way, here you go! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"How nice of you to drop by..._Lucifer_" Nicolas said.

The man, dressed in his black trench coat, looked around without answering. Noticing the small group and the powerful spells around them, he frowned. Looking back to Nicolas, he took off his hat and put something that looked like a cigar in his mouth. Slowly energy started to rise from the ground, entering the tip of the cigar, and the grass and plants around him turned brown, dying.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that... I'm starting to feel like you don't like me Nicolas and it's very vexing" The voice in which the devil spoke seemed to be a mix of some British accent and the sound of a thousand tortured souls.

Nicolas resisted the urge to run away screaming he always had when he felt the energy of the being in front of him.

"Oh let's make it clear! I don't like you. I'm not afraid of you because I know you won't hurt me...you need me...them not so much. So I'm just being careful, it's never a luxury around you" even though the hatred was obvious, Nicolas stayed calm and didn't show any sign of weakness to the demon.

In the small group under the shield Kotaru was getting restless.

"What are we doing hiding behind the barrier? We should be kicking that demon's ass not waiting for some teen to hand us to him on a platter!" Being powerless in any situation made him angry.

"I honestly don't think you want to step out of the barrier right now" Negi's voice, even if generally calm, was particularly low and shaky. "Look at the energy in the clearing...it's all getting sucked by that demon... to be able to even stand there and talk to him must require levels of energy I can't even dream of being able to reach right now".

He was right. What originally was but a patch of grass was now a great circle in which everything was dead and dried up, only the teenager and the demon seemed unaffected.

"Why are you here Lucifer? Don't tell me there were no other Greater demons in the area and you, the big bad boss, needed to investigate!" Nicolas burst into a bitter laughter as the demon showed the first sign of reaction. "But seriously...why are you here? Surely it can't be for me, or did you already forget what happened last time you tried to kill me" he added gesturing to Lucifer's left arm, which still hadn't moved. "Did you find a way to heal it yet? It looked pretty nasty last time I saw it".

"You think you are high and mighty don't you worm?" the demon's attitude had changed, he was aggressive now. "I'm not here for you... well yes I'm here to deliver a message... from _him_...Now I see you've noticed that you're full powers have been returned but don't forget you have a timer running now... one year! You have one year before we destroy you're pathetic little world and he gets to play with your soul for all of eternity" Putting his hat back on he vanished like mist.

Nicolas sighed and slowly walked back to Negi's bunch, dismissing the magic barriers with a single touch.

"I promise I'll explain everything once we get back and after a good night sleep. You should all stay close to me for a moment" Nicolas turned around and chanted his mass teleportation spell. "_Magisterialis incantatum voiti!"_

And they were gone...

... suddenly crashing back into solid state they arrived at their destination with a loud pop.

Nicolas used to the effects of the "jumps" turned around to see how every one else was doing. Negi, Kotaru and Asuna being more resistant to magic had already shrugged the dizzyness but other like nodoka were still on the ground gasping for air. Never one to hold her thoughts Hasegawa was the first to speak up.

"Ok! Can we never do that again?...ever!"still a little green she was glaring at Nicolas thinking 'well great! an other mage to ruin my life'

" Well i'm sorry for the discomfort but i just had to decompose us all on a molecular level, move us and then reconstruct everything" Nicolas turned around to face her, a faintly arrogant smile barely visible on his face "Just be gratefull your nose hasn't been ..._ misplaced_"

This comment generated a small wind of terror from the girls of the group, who then proceeded to checking themselves. Turning around laughing, he saw Kotaru and Negi staring at him intently.

"who are you" Negi asked

"I thought Ihad told you that? no? okay for now you can call me Nicolas" the Teenager aswerd

"do you have a last name Nicolas?" Kotaru asked, a little less politely then Negi

"maybe... but for now i just want to sleep" and turning aroundto face the rest of the group he added " You all should sleep well tonight, for those who recognize the surroundings we are back at Mahora and for tonight we will sleep in the new dormatory wich is currently empty"

"Shouldn't we advise the dean that we've come back?" Negi asked

"Oh they know, in fact...3...2...1...right about now!"Nicolas turnedaround and towards the campus.

"NEGI SPRINGFIELD! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WAIT THIS LONG YOU UNGRATEFUL APRENTICE!" a loud voice screamed

Sudenly white, Negi turned around to look at Nicolas "how long did you say we were gone?"

"Just a bit over tree years" Nicolas answerd laughing as he walked away while Evangeline appeared right next to the group

just before he was out of ears reach he heard Negi wisper " Oh crap!"

* * *

Now i'll say it again... I know it's getting old but really... I haven't written many fanfics and i see you guys read this story...or atleast click on it but with out any review i'm shooting blind here it may be because it's SSSOOOOO good that you've got nothing to say or that it's so bad you don,t even think it's worth reviewing...

Nah i know its because you're either too lazy to review or just enjoy seeing me beg...

So that's it for today!

See ya next time!


	6. Unidentical twins

Next chapter! little insight into the main's past

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Nicolas let out a sigh. The day had been extremely long and incredibly tiresome. Opening up his small belt pouch, he started taking out his stuff and once the stack of clothes had been put away, he threw himself on the bed and fell into sleep without even taking off his clothes.

_Nagi stood on the plains of Abraham, a great number of demons lay dead on the ground. Turning around towards the two teenagers behind him, he just smiled as if nothing had ever happened. Looking the eldest of the unidentical twins in the eyes he started __laughing._

"_Well, Nicolas, I'm glad to see you boys do carry the name of Springfield proudly! You and Jesse were even chosen by the great tree, and that's quite an honour" He signalled Nicolas to come closer and added more seriously "I'm very proud of you my nephew but you need to watch over Jesse, he is not yet ready to wield the greater art of Magia Erebea... it would consume him whole"_

_After that day__, Nagi left the two boys to continue his own personal quests, but not before making Nicolas swear to watch over his younger brother..._

Waking up sweaty and disturbed, Nicolas sat on the edge on the bed, breathing heavily. His head was full of remorse and doubt... he had swore... and he had failed to keep that promise. Forcing himself back to bed, he eventually found sleep again.

_Everything had gone wrong. Nicolas had found Jesse just before he lost control of the dark art__ and, has readied himself to stop his brother, a now rampaging beast, at all costs, the great loss of power had occurred. Like a tidal wave destroying a cit, the blast of the millennium tree wiped out his powers and those of his brother in an instant. The last thing he saw, before being transported in another place, was the body of his brother radiating an unholy aura._

This time, it was not the dream that stole sleep from Nicolas but a great voice ripping him from sleep in a most brutal manner. Getting up to the windows, he looked outside. The building was surrounded by mages

_You have got to be fucking kid..._

"WE KNOW YOU CAN HEAR US NICOLAS! GET OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!" the great voice boomed in the mage's ears again...the dean, no doubt.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M COMING OUT... stop screaming for Christ's sake..."

Walking out of the dorm, he was immediately surrounded. Staring straight ahead he looked at the old man whom he knew to be the dean, to his left Takahata looking worried and to the right Negi who did not dare to stare him in the eyes, a certain feeling of betrayal and anger rose up but was immediately pushed back. His makeshift guards slowed down.

"Well I can't say you guys know how to throw a proper greeting party but I'll give you props for trying" Nicolas's tone was bitter but not aggressive.

"I am not that impolite so I will greet you to Mahora academy and am also grateful for saving my daughter, her friends and our young mage from the horrible fate they suffered, but I would not do my job if I did not ask how it is that you still have you're powers.. you are a jumper are you not? Then all of your other powers should have been taken from you...how is it that you of all the others are different?" The dean had spoken in a soft yet firm tone that left no place for jokes or sarcastic replies.

"Not that I wish to show disrespect but it is a long story and all you need to know is that I wish you no harm and will not harm any of you" Nicolas looked around to the other mages who crowed the area.

"I don't really think that you're in any position to do us any harm... look down" Takahata had spoken for the first time.

"You mean the power lock you cast on the ground? Oh please... look" Nicolas cast a lightning bolt in the sky activating the major rune under him, but nothing else happened as he continued to shoot lighting to the sky "I can literally stop it from working...tell you what, I'll let it activate to show you that I'm really on your side but after that can we get down to business?" He released his hold on the locking rune and it completely ensnared his powers.

"I'm afraid that it's not enough. We'll need to strip you of your powers" Takahata added a sad smile on his face.

And all hell broke loose... dark red clouds filled the sky and electricity filled the air as booming voice resonated trough the campus.

"WHAT?" The incredibly loud voice shook the present mages to the bone and fear filled their hearts.

In a lightning flash appeared a young man dressed in a business suit fire dripping from his eyes.

"What is wrong with you people? I swear you are so sick and twisted... I mean the guy comes here saves your friends from a horrible ...HORRIBLE fate and you strip him of his power! It's no wonder that I have so much work with you guys around gosh! I mean ...really?" The new comer looked incredibly disappointed in the mages.

"The flamy eyes thing is new..." Nicolas was the only one that didn't look shocked by the appearance of the new guy.

"I KNOW RIGHT! It looks so awesome! I just found out how to do it like 5 minutes ago!" The young man's attitude changed from murderous to happy and carefree.

"And WHO would that be?" the dean asked being the first to recover from the dramatic entrance.

"Well I told you it was a long story but..."Nicolas let out a sigh "That's Jesse my twin brother... and the king of hell..."

* * *

duh duh duh! didn't see that coming did you? did you? probably did but anyway...

and now for the usual beg segment...REPLIES! please! I beg of you!

was that ok? didn't really feel like it today but hey sue me!

see ya next time.


	7. Infernal Kin

Back! OH YEAH! for those who enjoyed Lucifer you'll like this one bit of a back drop on how Jessi became so damn awesome...

* * *

"Yeah... that's my brother Jessi, king of hell" Nicolas had a mix of between a sad face and an amused one has he introduced his brother to the crowd of mages.

Silence fell down on the plaza after these words, most mages out of shock, others out of fear. The first one to break the silence after this was the Dean.

"What do you want..." his voice shaking with fear even though he tried to hide it.

"Well your soul with a side of screaming agony would be nice, but I'll settle for you letting my brother be" Jessi said with a smooth voice.

Nicolas sighed as is brother did nothing to ease the situation, but couldn't become angry with him for he had lived through a lot...

_Pain and suffering..._

Jessi woke up on the cold ground, his body shaking, reeling, with pain. In his mind, the memories of the combat with his brother were still fresh... the thirst for death and loss of control were bitter on his tongue... those memories froze when they reached the power wave. Jessi jumped and looked around for his brother only to find himself in the middle of a great plain. When he realized his brother wasn't there, he inspected himself for wounds, at that moment he noticed three things: First, his body was back to that of a normal teenager, no more horn or darkly glowing skin. Second, he did not feel the urge to kill and fight anymore which could only mean that the wave of power he felt had reverted him to his previous state. Third, he was now filled with a totally different kind of energy, much more evil and dark but immensely more powerful and vast. He took a moment to explore exactly how deep he could dig in this energy's reserves only to find it nearly limitless.

Has he explored his new found power, he felt something weird... as if his power was being called by others similar in origin but different in strength. Has he had no idea where to go from there, he simply decided to walk towards the loudest call he felt. Maybe whatever was over there could answer some questions he had.

...

Lucifer was lounging lazily on his big red couch, a bit cliché but he liked stereotypes, his big black top hat was laying on one of the armrests, a bit dusty as usual, but positively sinister looking. The air in his room was white and thick from the smoke of the ridiculously big cigar he had been smoking for the last hour. He was bored, but worst... the other demons were also bored which meant that someone could easily steal the control he had over them...

_The king of hell shouldn't have these problems to deal with_. He thought to himself, but he knew that he was only king because he was stronger than most not because his power was of hellish royalty._ A fake title for a fake king... but what Am I to do? The only way for my power to become royal requires of me to kill the true king... something there hasn't been in nearly 300 years._

As he thought of ways to keep his hold on the king's throne, a lower demon entered the room and bowed with great respect and fear. These little things were, all things considered, useless for greater demons for they could cause the same amount of destruction as thousands of lower ones, but they were great for when one like Lucifer felt bored. To be killed or to kill, it didn't matter as they were only distractions for the greater demons.

"Someone requests an audience oh great Lucifer..." the lower demon quaked for fear of having disturbed his king, which would undeniably get him killed.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Someone requested to talk with him? Who would be so foolish to think they can bother their king and survive? Fortunately for him, the lower demon, whose name would never be known for he was of no importance, was forgotten by Lucifer and only dismissed with a little move of the hand. Sitting up straight, the couch changed form to that of a throne, his top hat floated back to the top of his head almost entirely hiding his face with its shadow, shadow only broken by the dim red light that came from the tip of his now appropriately sized cigar.

"Let who ever disturbed me, enter and gaze upon the host of hell, so that he can understand just how foolish he was before he dies" Lucifer spoke in a booming voice so that those guarding his door would hear.

As the great doubles doors opened, a young figure came in. His clothes rugged and dirty indicated that he had walked a long time to get here. Flowing blond hair surrounded a face only just touched by manhood, yet his eyes deep green had the fiery glint of someone who had known a life time of fighting.

_Just a boy...he barely qualifies as a teenager ._Lucifer thought a bit surprised that someone so young had managed to find them.

"Do you know who I am boy?" the great demon asked with a scorching voice.

"Not... and to be honest I don't really care!" The young boy asked with an unconcealed disdain for Lucifer's attempt to sound threatening.

"You should mind your manners small child if you do not wish to perish this instant" Lucifer barely controlled his rage towards the audacity of the young stranger.

"You listen to me!" Jessi said in an unrestrained explosion of power "I am MUCH stronger then you, that much I can tell. Now if YOU don't want to perish YOU will answer a couple of the questions I have"

The unbelievable amount of power emanating from the kid pressed so hard on Lucifer that he lost breath. He couldn't believe his luck, good and bad. There, right before him, stood, without a doubt, the king of hell but his power was so unquestionably stronger than his own that he could not hope to slay him in a fight of brute strength, so as Lucifer had done in the past, he started doing what he knew best... scheming.

"Ask what you will..._my lord_"

* * *

As usual ranty ranty rant...plz sub rant rant R&R Thanks for reading!...no but seriously review...


	8. Armageddon

_In one o__f the darkest corners of the world a hooded figure stood. Looking down at a mirror it smiled as it sang one of the oldest prophecies about armageddon._

_"Two brothers they shall be_

_One will be bound, the other be free_

_Two brothers, they will fight_

_One for day, the other for night_

_But bound by blood a third shall appear_

_Making them learn about something called fear_

_And so wings of white will fall through the night_

_And so wings of red will rise and take flight_

_Two brothers they shall be_

_One will be bound, the other be free_

_Two brothers, they will fight_

_One for day, the other for night_

_But when the darkness covers all_

_Those __Three siblings they will fall"_

* * *

As Nicolas finished explaining the how and why of his brothers new found power, Negi felt a pinching to his chest… his father was alive… at least he was 5 years ago. This felling however didn't last long as it changed to anger… his father was alive and this close to him… then why did he never contact him…

"So yeah! Basically that's what happened to me" Jessi said, cutting Nicolas in mid-sentence" but why are you making such a big deal out of the fact that my brother as his old powers back?" and he turned to Nicolas adding" you're welcome by the way"

The dean looked surprised at this question "wait you don't know about the mages who got corrupted by their power? ... Even those who resisted admitted to having almost given in to temptation. We then decided that if any other mage was found with this power it needed to be stripped before they caused problems"

"People got corrupted by their powers? We don't know anything about that… well come to think of it we were the only two affected by the tree in Canada and we were taken under Nagi's wing so we wouldn't know about it… but we never fell to temptation… event my brother! He only lost control of Magia Erebea. That's the only reason he fell" Nicolas stated matter-of-factly.

Jessi didn't flinch at the mention of his fall. Ever since he practically became a demon he found that terms such as fall, loss of control and corruption did not bother at all.

"You guys don't need to worry about it anyway since I was the one to give him back his power…" The newly appointed lord of hell added

Takamichi, instantly interested, asked "How? How is that even possible?"

At that moment both brothers shifted uncomfortably and looked at each other

"Yeah… this when it'll start sounding bad again… so you tell them Nic" Jessi said

"Um… well you know how demons are able to grant wishes right? Well now imagine what powerful wishes my brother can fulfill being the king of hell and all…" Nicolas took a break as Negi slowly started to grow pale, as he was piecing the puzzle back together "Now the only problem is that the execute wishes…especially big ones like getting this amount of power back… Demons need a very specific reagent… so I kinda gave him my soul…"

Silence… no reactions, no screams, no threats, nothing… just dreadful silence as everyone took in the information. The one to break this massive amount of not-sound was Evangeline; the vampire was standing near a tree, making herself discreet up until now.

"Even if he did give you his soul… a spell requiring this amount of power can't last forever. How long does he have?" the vampire's question was cold but everyone feared the answer.

Jessi lowered his head "One year"

"But if we accomplish what we came here to do we won't need to worry about that!" Nicolas added, before anyone could start screaming at his brother

"And what might that be?" Negi asked, his mind already racing to save his cousin.

"First of all, we need to train you to be at the very least… oh I'd say a good 100 times stronger than you are right now, in order to do that we need to free Evangeline from her curse." Jessi said

"Then, we need to make your ill-prepared group of kids into a deadly fighting squad capable of, at the very least, take down one of us, if not both of us,… easily" Nicolas added

"We'll also need to find Nagi, because we WILL need his help" The new demon continued

"And finally since we don't have time to do this all in one year we will need something like Eva's globe, to train longer in a shorter period of time… however the amount energy we will be handling is much too great for you little retreat so we'll need HER help…" Nicolas finished

"Um, who might HER be?" Negi asked, wondering what other powerful being could do things those two couldn't.

"Oh you'll meet her soon enough…" Jessi answered with a devilish grin

The dean stepped in "May I ask what reason we could possibly have for letting you do all of this?"

Jessi lost his temper and barked back at him "Because I thought we'd already established I can pop all of you like so" he snapped his fingers and a bird flying by exploded into a shower of blood " Oh and also because you might be interested in … um saving your asses!"

Takahata stood forward "Beg your pardon?"

Nicolas sighed "We are not afraid of me dying in twelve months because in eleven moths 2 weeks 3 days 5 hours and …" he looked at his watch "22, 21, 20… seconds the end of everything starts…"

Evangeline gave a startled look "the end of everything? What do you mean?"

The two twins looked at each other then at the group and, with a perfect synchronicity that can only be achieved by twins, said "Armageddon"

* * *

Sorry for the extremly late update but i have finaly given up on following a calendar as can obviously not stick to it... although i will that it is now summer and that i have a lot of time on my hands...

also the next chapter will include one of the last Oc's of this story... here a hint we went to hell...we're back on earth and now...

also please R&R cause if you don't that weird guy standing outside your house won't "just stand outside your house" in five minutes...


End file.
